He Could Be The One
by DerenaChraina
Summary: Serena and Dan...they were always the perfect couple. needless to say, there were so many things that broke them up. Now, older Serena has a new beau, but will her feelings for Dan still be there when she hears his new CD? Who is this mysterious person?


He Could Be The One  
By: DerenaChraina  
_  
__**Disclaimer: Gossip Girl belongs to the CW and Cecily von Ziegesar. Just own the plot.  
**_  
Serena van der Woodsen was an international TV and movie star. She lived in the most expensive house in all of Hollywood. She had the greatest fashion sense; her closet was filled with massive shoes, clothes, sunglasses, and accessories. As she walked down the streets of Hollywood in a White V-neck from Gucci, Skinny jeans from B Waldorf, Prada sunglasses, and red Jimmy Choo high heel shoes, she decided to enter the music store to by a new CD.

"Good morning, Miss Serena." The clerk smiled.

"Hi Judi, is there any new CD today?" Serena asked.

"Yes. There's this new band called Secondhand Love Affairs, also known as SLA. The first CD became a big hit," the clerk stated,  
"Let me show you who they are." The clerk went over to an open computer and entered her member ID number in. Then, she went on Goggle and typed "Secondhand Love Affairs". Then, something hit Serena, the guy in the middle…it was Dan. 'Dan…' Serena thought.

"Serena? This is the band. Do you want the CD?" the clerk asked.

"Yes," Serena said quickly.

"Here you go, Serena. Enjoy the CD." The clerk smiled. Serena smiled back and left. The clerk's phone ringed. "Did she take the CD?" the mystery person asked.

"Yes, she did," the clerk confirmed.

"Good. Phase one complete," The mysterious person replied.

Serena entered into her limo. "Thank Garrett. How'd you know I was at Judi's?" Serena asked. **(A/N- guest starring Ben Affleck)**

"Look in your text messages," Garrett stated.  
**  
Spotted: Serena van der Woodsen coming out of a music store in Hollywood. What's in that bag, S? Lonely Boy's hit CD? Looks like there's trouble in the train of love for Serena. Watch out, S. Wouldn't want your new beau to know, right?  
You Know You Love Me, xoxo Gossip Girl  
**  
"Damn. Every time," Serena stated.

"Would you like to listen to the CD, Miss. van der Woodsen?" Garrett asked. Serena handed her driver the CD. While the CD was loading, Serena could stop looking at the picture of Dan. He looked better then the last time she saw him. He had grown older, taller, and his muscles were defined. Just then, the music started.  
_  
Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving  
__**(A/N- the Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script)**__  
_  
As Serena listen to the first song she knew this was about her. The first time he had met her in Blair's party, 10-8-05 ran through her head. The day before Christmas, Serena found about this story in the New Yorker.

_Flashback_

Vanessa walked towards Dan and Serena holding an issue of the New Yorker in her hand. "Vanessa!" Dan and Serena said in unison.

"Merry Christmas, Dan," Vanessa said as she handed him the issue of the New Yorker.

"Thank you, but you know I have a subscription to the New Yorker," Dan confessed.

"Yeah, I know, but there something in here. What does it say, Serena?" Vanessa asked. Serena took the piece of paper she saw inside the newspaper.

"Dear Mr. Humphrey, we are pleased to say that your short story will be featured in our summer's 20 over 20!" Serena said excitedly.

"What? I'm going to be published. But how?" Dan asked.

"It's a contest for young writers and I may have taken your short story from your drawer and sent it to them," Vanessa proudly said.

"Vanessa, thank you. This is the best Christmas present ever." Dan smiled.

_Flashback ended_

That was the day she knew she had to plan a better gift than Vanessa's. Remembering that she didn't succeed the first time, but the second time, with Vanessa's help, she did.

_Flashback 2_

Dan walked into his dad's gallery as Serena instructed him to. As he opened the sliding door, there she was. In all her beauty, dressed in a red sparkling dress, sitting on a mattress looking like a beautiful winter goddess.

"Merry Christmas!" Serena said excitedly. Dan was speechless. How did Serena do all this? The place looked a winter wonderland.

"Do you like it? Or do you think it's cheesy?" Serena asked. Damn, did she look good in that dress.

"No, no, it's incredible. How did you do this?" Dan asked.

Serena stood up on her knees. "Well, I had help from my elves," Serena said sarcastically. Dan pulled his jacket off and walked over to sit next to Serena. There were some much words that described how cute he looked at that moment.

"Your present is waiting for you at home, but um, I did bring you a little pre-present," Dan replied. As he took out the envelope, Serena was curious about what the pre-present was. As she opened it, the title looked familiar.

"This is your story," Serena stated.

"It's the original. Right out of the spiral notebook," Dan confirmed.

"I'm kind of scared to read it. What happened on October 8, 2005?" Serena asked.

"Umm, well I was accidentally invited to a birthday party. Where I met a girl. She only spoke two sentences to me, but I've never forgotten her," Dan replied softly.

Serena looked at him surprised. "Wait, your story is about me?" Serena asked again. Dan nodded. It was the sweetest thing any guy has ever done for her. She leaned forward and kissed Dan. With a sudden insistence, she stopped and kissed Dan harder.

As she kissed him, she knew he was the one. She felt that she was ready to have sex with him. Then she pulled the straps of her dress off of her shoulders and pulled it down to show her pink and black bra. Next, she unbuttoned his shirt. Dan was breathing so hard; he could believe what Serena was doing. Was she really ready this time? "Are we really gonna do this?" Dan asked softly.

Serena nodded and said, "Yes."

_Flashback ended_

That was the best day of her life. To have the feeling of his bare skin on top of her skin. The way he made her feel so special and warm inside as he entered. How he was so afraid of hurting her, how he kissed her everywhere, how he ran his hands all over. The sensation of having him inside her was heart-warming and sensual. Before that night, she had never been pleased nor had that much pleasure inside of her. No guy had made her feel that good, made her claw someone so hard, made her moaned like Dan did to her. The pleasure she gave him was what he wanted. How the countless times she shouted his name and griped on his back, while he was pumping in and out of her.

The next song came up.  
_  
I've dialed your number  
Half a thousand times  
Hoping just to hear your voice  
On the other line_

_I never had the courage  
To finally make that call  
I've been missing you so much  
Have you been missing me at all?_

_I need you here now  
More than ever before  
'Cause if you're not by my side  
Then tell me what is worth living for  
__**(A/N- Never Had the Courage by Chase Coy)  
**_  
As she listened to the song, she recalled all the times Dan had said he loved her and how she loved him too. They were suppose to be together forever…well, look at where they are now. She had a new boyfriend and he is in a band where a lot of women are throwing themselves at him. Just then, Serena heard her phone ring. The caller ID was Vince, her boyfriend.

"Hi Vince." Serena grinned. This was a guy who she met during Blair's fashion show; he was a supermodel and he gladly modeled some of Blair's clothes for men. Since the day she met Vince, **(A/N- guest starring Ryan Reynolds)** her hectic life started to calm down. He was so sweet to her, loving her for who she is, just like Dan did.

"Hey Beautiful. Where've you been?" Vince asked.

"Oh, I just stopped by the music store to get another CD. I'll be back in 20 minutes," Serena confirmed.

"Okay. I love you, Serena," Vince told her.

"I love you too, Vince. Bye," Serena said. Serena pulled out the remote and continued to listen to her ex-lover's CD.  
_  
You say  
You like to sleep alone  
And I say  
I miss the way you breathe  
You say  
I get away with murder  
But you know I've paid  
For hurting  
Someone I can't leave behind  
Do you feel something  
Pulling you back in_

_Do you see something  
You wanna see again?  
I could be the one  
I could make it up to you  
Take me back, I'm the lonely boy who  
Who loves you  
__**(A/N- Lonely Boy by Black Lab)**__  
_  
Then, this song named Lonely Boy struck her hard. She finally knew what she must do…Serena van der Woodsen was going to do the best she could to find Daniel Humphrey.

**(A/N- Heyy. Like it? Well, this is the first chapter of my comeback story "He Could Be The One". For future references, there will be a sequel to this story, yet I haven't though of the title yet. So if you like this first chapter please push the button on the bottom of the page and give me so feedback. Also if any of you guys have any songs that you things are the "perfect" Dan and Serena song please type it with the review. Thanks. praises to Tiffy and Steph for Beta reading this.)  
**


End file.
